


【そらまふ→luzmafu】心从火热到冰冷要多久

by kikaze



Series: 唱见同人 [3]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 出轨
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 19:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19046752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikaze/pseuds/kikaze
Summary: 这是一个まふまふ从そらる出轨到luz的故事，不能接受的人千万别进来，そらる粉也慎入





	【そらまふ→luzmafu】心从火热到冰冷要多久

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文搬运，lofter首发于2017/8/26

_0_

出乎所有人意料。  
不仅是そらる和まふまふ居然分手了，更是最先有了“新欢”竟然是まふまふ。

_1_

まふまふ曾经觉得没有什么温暖比得上そらる怀抱的十万分之一。

那次他们又吵架了，或者说是まふ单方面负能量爆棚而そらる只是一语不发。那一次他们冷战了很久，他甚至跑去天月家里借住了三天。吵完时，まふ依旧期待着他记忆中的那个温暖并能抚慰他心中一切悲伤情绪的怀抱。但当他真的得到那个怀抱时，他的心还在瑟瑟发抖。  
三天里，天月不知多少次想直接冲到そらる家里去问问他到底想怎么样，但まふ每次都死死拉着他不让他去。  
“毕竟这只是我一个人的哀伤罢了，そらる桑什么也没做错。”まふまふ这样告诉天月，“三天…三天之后我会好的，我会自己回去的。”

刚好luz那两天有事要找まふ商量。他打不通まふ的电话，就想直接去そらる家逮人。そらる杵在门口异常冷漠地告诉luz他也不知道まふ在哪里。luz被他的低气压吓了一大跳，直到站在天月家门前按了门铃才后知后觉地想到他们可能吵架了。  
开门的是まふまふ。luz低头看着这个看起来十分单薄的白发少年，一边想着啊他们果然吵架了，一边扯出一个干巴巴的笑容：“你果然在这里，我去了そらる家却……诶！まふまふ？”  
まふ一听到そらる的名字眼眶就开始湿润，他仰头看着luz，不知道是不是为了让眼泪不要那么快地流下来。  
luz手忙脚乱地替まふ擦去眼泪，心里一个劲地责怪自己神经大条提谁不好提そらる，还得安慰一声不吭只顾着流眼泪的まふまふ。  
他那么喜欢的人，恨不得能天天捧在手心里，用尽所有只为让他笑的人，如今就站在他面前，为另一个伤了他的人哭泣。  
这是个机会，luz想。  
于是他一整个下午都用来陪着まふまふ，他甚至鼓起勇气轻轻抱了まふ一下。まふ好像有些退缩的姿态，但终究没有拒绝。

三天，整整三天，そらる没有打过まふ一个电话，没有发过一条line。虽然他即使做了这两件事まふ也不会理他，但他没有作为本身又是另一种伤害。  
第四天一早，まふ没有跟天月打招呼，径自照原样回了自己家。他轻手轻脚地开门，看到そらる乱糟糟地睡在沙发上，身上就随便搭了条毛毯。  
まふ蹲在他面前，想着这样睡觉是不是会感冒。

他们看起来和好了，以そらる紧紧抱着まふ像是要把他揉进自己身体里一样宣告冷战结束。そらる依旧没说什么话。不要忘了他们是为什么才吵架的：まふ缠着そらる要他说情话。  
但是まふまふ觉得，即使他们看起来和过去的相处别无二致，一些表面上看不见的东西着实改变了。

_2_

在那之后他们一直都相安无事，该工作的工作，该打游戏的打游戏，该有的亲昵和爱做的事一样都没少。

そらる有些不安。这次吵架结束后的まふまふ未免有些太冷静了，使得他强烈怀疑在まふ离家出走的三天里发生了什么。于是他挑まふ不在的时候给天月打了个电话。

“听说你在天月家住的三天里luz来找过你了？”そらる在玩游戏等待复活的间隙装作不经意地开口。  
“对啊怎么了？我们度过了一个很愉快的下午哦。”まふまふ面无表情，不知道是不是因为死亡次数太多导致的。没开灯的房间里，只有血红的夕阳照在まふ脸上。そらる看着那阴影分明的侧脸，忽然摔了手柄把自己关在卧室里。  
终于来了啊。まふまふ独自一人坐在逐渐变暗的客厅里想。

_3_

まふまふ在luz开门的瞬间就直接摔进luz的怀里。luz愣了一下，马上抱紧了まふ，把他往屋里带了带方便自己关上门。  
まふまふ没有说话。他在想自己的做法是不是有某种角度的正确。他知道luz一直打着亲友的名号，但他能清楚地感觉到这份感情已经远远超出亲友的概念了。他觉得そらる不是那么爱他了，但他没有去找天月聊，却在日落之后跑到luz家里。  
这都算什么？他问自己。

luz拍了拍まふ的背，轻声问道：“怎么了まふまふ？”今天的まふ情绪不对劲，让luz感觉怪怪的，所以他决定先轻松一下气氛，“大晚上的来我这儿一言不发投怀送抱，小心我克制不住啊……！”  
まふ终于从luz怀里抬起了头，却是直接覆上luz的唇，趁他没反应过来率先探入寻找他的舌头。luz的手还扶在まふ背上，不知道自己该加深这个吻还是把まふ从自己身上拉下去。在他不知所措的时候まふ已经离开了他的唇，转而凑在他的耳边：“luzくん…是不喜欢这样吗？”まふ的手一路滑到他的腰间，开始解他的皮带。  
luz因まふ近在耳边的吐息而感到一阵酥麻。他一把拽过まふまふ，不由分说地进行着まふ方才完成到一半的吻。  
这样让他怎么忍得了？

_4_

“呐luzくん，你还能接受我吗？”まふまふ看起来没有清理自己的打算，而是赖在luz身边也没打算让luz起身。  
“无论何时何地我都会接受你的任何请求哦，我不是一直都是这么说的吗。”luz嘴上还是亲友的惯用语调，心里在担心自己睡了そらる的人现在是不是该着手准备一下后事了，但まふ的下一句话几乎让他的心脏漏跳了一拍。  
“那我们在一起吧，过两天我就去和そらる提分手。”

luz没敢就这么草率地答应まふまふ。在他们在一起时自己揩一点まふ的油是一回事，真的要まふ和そらる分手来和自己在一起又是另外一回事。可是他又没法忽视まふ的任何要求，只好先好声好气地哄着他去把自己弄干净了再来讨论这件事。

讨论过程我们已经不可知了，但结果显然易见的是luz会答应まふ任何事情。  
于是まふ开始收拾自己准备离开，打算如果十点过了そらる还没有打电话过来就不回去了。  
结果まふ在那里过完了剩下的夜晚。

そらる对まふ很放心，认为他是忠诚的不可能背叛自己的。所以他才会放心地始终不对まふ吐露半点表达爱意的话，也从来不在まふ晚归时打电话催促对方回家。而现实也是即使对方要晚归也会提早打电话或发消息告诉自己。  
但是今天就是那个そらる想不到的例外。十点半了，马上十一点了，そらる的手机还是安安静静地躺在他的手上，まふまふ没有给他任何消息。  
他觉得不太对劲，但他选择相信まふ。  
醒来时他因睡眠姿势不对浑身酸痛。他还在客厅的沙发上。  
门口也没有多出另一双鞋子。

_5_

那个在正式交往之前任谁都能看出来喜欢自己的まふまふ；那个在自己对他有一点回应时都会很高兴，继而更锲而不舍地死缠烂打的まふまふ；那个任何请求被拒绝都一幅要哭出来的样子，最后每次都让自己心软妥协的まふまふ…居然就这样干脆利落地先放手了？  
そらる无论如何也不愿相信，但眼前的事实在逼迫他。  
luz显然是被まふ强行拉过来的，眼神飘飘忽忽不敢与そらる对视，左手倒是紧紧抓着まふ的右手，似乎一察觉到危险就会把まふ拽到自己身后。まふまふ看起来十分镇定，甚至还向前迈了小半步。他咬了咬唇——そらる记得，那是他紧张时的习惯性动作——开口道：“そらる桑，我们…分手吧。你看，我有新的恋人了，luzくん。”  
自家的恋人，哦不，已经是曾经的恋人了，牵着他们共同的朋友来告诉自己这是他的新恋人并提出分手。  
开什么玩笑？！  
そらる很想拍着luz的肩大笑着说：“luz辛苦你了陪着这家伙演得还真像！”但面前两人的眼神、表情、还有那紧握的手……  
等下，手？  
そらる抱着最后的期望看向まふ的左手——干干净净的，没有任何装饰品。  
“你在找这个吗？”察觉到他的视线，まふまふ从口袋中掏出一样东西扔给そらる。そらる慌忙接住，握在左手手心里，两枚一样的戒指相碰发出轻微的声音。  
“我已经不需要了，那就…还给你吧。”

mafumafu从soraru的生活里彻底消失了。soraru不知道他是搬回了楼上的自己家，或者直接搬到luz那里。在mafumafu通知他的搬场那天，soraru给自己找了个借口出门去。回来后看见桌上躺了一把钥匙，所有合照都被扣成面朝下的样子。

_6_

“我回来啦！”  
“欢迎回来！”luz穿着围裙从厨房探出头，手上还拎着锅铲，“发生什么好事了吗？笑眯眯的。”  
“你还记得街角那家在装修的店吗？今天第一天开业哦！”まふ变戏法似的拿出一个蛋糕盒放在桌上，“是草莓蛋糕哦！看起来很好吃吧！”  
“你呀…”luz用空出来的一只手戳了戳まふ的脸，“再吃那么多甜食小心我天天烧素菜给你。”语气却是满满的宠溺。  
“哇啊不要啊luzくん放过まふまふ吧！”まふ直接飞扑到luz那里然后挂在他身上。  
“好啦放开我啦，”luz笑着，弯弯的眼睛甚是好看，“不然待会儿给你吃糊掉的菜哦。”  
まふ还是不肯松手，luz就收起笑意，挑了挑眉，换了个声音，“还是说…你想用自己来替代我的晚饭？”  
“不不不我这就放开你luz大人。”  
看まふ乖乖地去换鞋洗手，luz心情很好地回到厨房，想了想，决定把晚饭的一个荤菜改成了素菜。

 

 

#下面是废话时间

出轨这一设定就是超级带感的啊有！没！有！  
不过软软被我写得好苦逼啊不然你们自行脑补一下软软和巨乳萌妹【逃走  
木风我好久没有写得那么开心了ww  
超爱luz啊！luzmafu这对那么好怎么吃的人就那么少呢【怒摔  
啊中间有一段应该是有车的但是呢！【敲黑板划重点】木风我还没有拿到驾照所以先拉灯了喔。你们不要担心有朝一日我会回来把这辆车开上高速的！

总之有任何想法or意见or建议欢迎评论或私信！


End file.
